


Подарок на День Рождения

by Nechist



Category: The Darkness (Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 14:07:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9823907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nechist/pseuds/Nechist
Summary: спойлеры к игре





	

**Author's Note:**

> спойлеры к игре

На двадцать первый день рождения дядя Полли решил подарить ему подарок. Его смерть.. Нет, Эстакадо всегда знал, что когда-нибудь кто-нибудь окажется удачливее, чем он сам. Просто не думал, что убить его попытаются не из-за удачного или проваленного заказа, а из-за того, что кто-то наплел старому борову, что он претендует на его место. Естественно после этого спокойно жить Джеки уже не дали. 

Подумать только. И ради этого стоило забирать его из приюта Святой Марии после смерти родителей и растить, как первоклассного киллера, мастера своего дела, которому поручали самые сложные дела Семьи.  
Впрочем, очень может быть, что Франчетти не подозревал, что он будет настолько удачливым убийцей и в результате попросту испугался за свою шкуру. Велика ценность, ничего не скажешь. 

В любом случае ему не стоило трогать Дженни.  
Свою жизнь Джеки бы простил. Велика ценность. В конце концов, к этому все шло. Но если и раньше, до убийства Дженни, в его жизни было не так много светлых полос, то после того, как её не стало — оказалось, что терять ему больше нечего.  
Незадолго до смерти отец сказал ему: «Джеки, от судьбы не уйти, но попытаться ты обязан».

А он, по крайней мере, попытался. Сделал, конечно, самую большую глупость, которую только способен сделать человек. На самом деле его тоже можно было понять. Дженни была смыслом его жизни, его светом, и вот этот свет отобрали. Вот только тут оказалось, что никто не собирается отпускать его на тот свет. Ни в рай, куда путь Джеки и так был заказан, ни в ад, где его, кажется, ждали с распростертыми объятьями.  
Потому что много лет назад его прапрадед — Энтони Эстакадо заключил договор с самой Тьмой. Той самой, которая существовала еще до появления света. Полной и всепоглощающей.  
И по условиям этого договора Джеки оказался круглым должником.

Потому что должен был оставить наследника, в которого Тьма смогла бы переселиться и преспокойно ждать еще двадцать один год, пока носитель не вырастет. Или отдать душу.  
Потому что без носителя, чью душу, она поглощает, Тьма существовать не могла.

Не то чтобы он не был готов платить по счетам, но одно дело, когда ты сам берешь кредит, и тебя ставят перед фактом и совсем другое, когда приходится платить по чьим-то долгам. Такую цену, платить которую ты не готов.  
Впрочем, особого выбора у него никогда не было.

— Эй, хватит валяться! — Дарклинг нависает над ним, заглядывает в глаза и растягивает рот полный мелких кривых зубов в усмешке. — Давай, обнимай нас!

— Я пас, — морщится Джеки и прищуривается, рассматривая шапку, надетую на голову мелкого беса. Кажется, он обчистил какую-то сувенирную лавку. Очень хочется думать, что не лавку городского таксидермиста. Уж больно сильно она напоминала шкурку чьего-то домашнего любимца. — Что это?

— Мне откуда знать? — бес разводит руками. — Я твой глюк, или уже об этом забыл?

Джеки помнит. Не сказать что его сильно напрягает теперешний статус Носителя, несмотря на то, что чаще всего расклад выглядит так: весь мир против него и Тьмы. Потому что как бы Тьма не хотела заполучить его душу, она будет беречь его, пока он не оставит наследника, в которого она могла бы переселиться.

А носитель её нужен. Это особенно хорошо заметно, когда тьма начинает с ним разговоры на эту щекотливую тему.

— А она ничего, — если бы это заявил ему тот же Толстый Тони, Джеки бы понял, но когда о привлекательности стоящей на обочине шлюхи ему заявляет демоническая рука, повернув свою зубастую пасть, Эстакадо хочется смеяться. 

— Предлагаешь подкатить? — есть что-то абсурдное в том, что бы общаться с этими тварями, как с хорошими друзьями и при этом не забывать, что они в любой момент могут разорвать его на куски.

Судя по тому, как быстро убирается Тьма, оставив его в человеческом облике, она вовсе не против.  
А присмотревшись, Джеки вынужден признать, что девочка действительно ничего. По крайней мере, достаточно хороша, что бы скрасить его сегодняшний вечер и развеять скуку. Она никогда не заменит ему Дженни, но этого от неё и не требуется.

Трахая её тут же неподалеку в дешевом мотеле, он отпускает себя, выбрасывает все мысли из головы и просто двигает бедрами, наслаждаясь происходящим. Девушка вскрикивает под ним, приподнимает бедра навстречу. У неё ярко накрашенные губы и сережка в соске. Джеки наклоняется и прихватывает её губами, чуть тянет, отчего шлюха под ним течет только сильнее. Он на самом деле уже сомневается в том, что она та, за кого себя выдает. Но предпочитает не спрашивать. Сегодня ночь, когда она нарушает все неписаные правила, так почему бы не нарушить еще одно? 

Утром ему не нужны тесты, что бы понять, что она залетела. Он просто больше не слышит голоса Тьмы, обычно продирающего до нутра и этого достаточно для осознания.  
Что он будет делать, сейчас, когда против него ополчился весь город, Эстакадо впервые в жизни предпочитает не думать.  
Тетя Сара говорила, что он не глуп. А еще она говорила, что: «Либо ты подчинишь свой страх, либо он подчинит тебя».  
И Джеки старался. Каждый ночь прятался под простынями и пытался убедить себя, что то, что он чувствует — иллюзия, что там за белой тканью никого нет. Что можно откинуть материал и все будет с порядке. Это же так просто…  
Вот только тетя Сара была права. Он никогда не был глупцом и умел верить себе. А все, буквально все его чувства твердили ему, что Тьме нельзя доверять. Никогда.  
Время прошло, и он вырос. Вырос настолько, что бы встретиться со своим главным страхом лицом к лицу. 

Боится ли Джеки Эстакадо? Сейчас, рассматривая спящую на его плече девушку — нет, несмотря на боевую раскраску она точно не шлюха — подослали? — он приходит к выводу, что нет, не боится.  
Быть может без Тьмы он не встал бы так быстро во главе семьи, как считают многие, включая Мясника Джойса, но и сам по себе Джеки Эстакадо чего-то, да стоит. Им придется понять это, а тем, кто не поймет самостоятельно, Джеки забьет это знание в глотку и заполирует сверху свинцовым дождем. На беду окружающих он слишком хорошо усвоил все то, чему его учили. 

А без собеседников в лицах, вернее в мордах, двух демонических рук, больше напоминающих глубоководных змей и сомнительных комментариев Дарклинга он как-нибудь переживет.  
И только в этот момент он понимает, что сегодня ему двадцать восемь.  
Тьма оказалась куда изобретательнее в подарках, чем дядя Полли.


End file.
